


Comfort Zone

by Scylla87



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding himself unable to get off, Zayn seeks help from an unlikely source, a sex therapist.</p><p>***with a new and improved ending***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a brief little ficlet that came to me that I thought I'd finally put up. Hopefully you like it. Let me know what you think with kudos and comments please.
> 
> Edited: A few of you asked that I write another part to this, and I was feeling like it wasn't really finished, so I have decided to expand it to a three part kind of thing. Hopefully you guys still like it. Feel free to leave any comments and complaints below. I look forward to knowing what you guys think.

The questions had been easy. Zayn had thought he answered all of them right, but somehow something must have been wrong. He sat across from the other man, unsure what to say. I expected you to be a woman seemed a bit rude since they'd just met. He had a very clear idea of what the person assigned to help him would look like, and somehow the brown haired, brown eyed man did not fit the bill. Liam. He weighed the name in his mind. Maybe he was what Zayn needed though. He chose to focus on that and waited for Liam to speak. It seemed forever before he did. "What brings you here today?"

Zayn shifted uncomfortably and looked around the room. His eyes fell on the desk across from him. A thick folder sat there, containing every detail he had relayed upon the initial intake. The answer to that question was in there; he was sure Liam had read it. "I find it difficult," Zayn began, his eyes flicked to Liam briefly, "I find it difficult to finish."

A pen scratched across the pad of paper perched in Liam's lap. Zayn took in the rest of the room as he waited for Liam to stop taking notes. "Is this a problem you encounter alone or with another person?"

"Both." The answer was just the echo of a whisper. Zayn was unable to look up from his hands as they sat clasped in his lap. He attempted to block out the sound of Liam making note of his response. He hated to think how he had gotten to the point that he was sitting in the office of a clinic that focused on sexual disorders, talking to another man about being unable to come.

Liam looked up from his notes. "You mentioned in your intake questionnaire that your girlfriend has been unfaithful in the past." Zayn looked up in surprise. "It is common," Liam continued, "for men to be affected by the thought of another man touching what has been theirs. We can be quite territorial." He smiled softly. "Do you ever think about another man touching her?"

The question shocked him. Zayn had never really considered her infidelity as an issue. "No," he replied simply. "She wasn't unfaithful until after this began."

"How long has this been occurring?"

Zayn thought for a moment. "About a year. At first it was just occasionally. Then it wasn't. The more it happened, the more frustrated she became with me."

"And she began to sleep with other men?" Zayn nodded. "What about you? Have you ever been unfaithful?" Zayn shook his head. "Do you ever think about..." The question died in Liam's throat. He frowned to himself. "What do you think about when you masturbate?"

Zayn shifted uncomfortably again. "What does that matter?"

Liam shrugged. "You are unable to reach completion when you are with your girlfriend; the answer to that could be several things. What concerns me is why you are unable to get off alone. It seems to me to be the primary issue. That could be simple to solve or near impossible. It is hard to know yet. Details are important."

Zayn looked around the room again. His eyes fell on a door on the far side of the room from where he sat. He wondered where it led. He pushed the thought from his mind as he began to answer, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. "Generally I don't think of anything really. My girlfriend likes to watch, to talk me through it. She comes up with these stories that she tells me while I... I think about that."

"And do you ever touch yourself without her watching?"

Zayn's gaze snapped back to Liam. "No," he whispered. He weighed his thoughts for a moment. "I like being watched. Plus, she doesn't like me to, says it's far worse than regular cheating because I might not be thinking of her."

"Do you still like it?" The question seemed to have a weight to it that Zayn couldn't understand.

Zayn picked at his fingernails. His thoughts were a jumble. "Yes," he said at last.

Liam scribbled a note on his pad before frowning down at what he'd written. He looked up at Zayn and sighed. "I am going to ask you to do something." He paused. "You are aware of what this place does?" He waited for Zayn to nod. "Sometimes it may be necessary for there to be an intimacy between us to move forward. There will obviously be limits, of course, but there still may come a time when I will ask you to do something that you may not be comfortable with. When that times come, we may need to review your needs and pair you with another. I need you to tell me when that time arrives."

It was like a puzzle coming together. Zayn understood the words left unspoken. "What would you like for me to do?" he asked quietly.

Liam took a long moment to answer. "I want you to masturbate. You can imagine whatever you need to; I will not speak to you. Go as far as you can, don't worry about not reaching climax."

"But you'll watch?" Zayn asked tentatively.

Liam was silent for a second. "Unless you wish otherwise."

Zayn shook his head. He leaned back against the couch and unzipped his pants. He had never had another man watch him touch himself before; he tried to push the thought from his mind. This was about seeing what kept him from reaching completion. Without looking up at the other man, Zayn pushed his pants down his thighs, allowing his cock to spring free. He was already half-hard at knowing someone could see what he was doing, even if it was another man.

Zayn ran his fingers along his tip. Precome was already starting to pool along his thigh. It had been so long that even the slightest touch always had him leaking. He wrapped his hand around himself gently and stroked slowly. It was nice to have a chance to build up to it for once, to know that no one but him was eager to see him come. He circled his head, using the precome to ease his slide as he sped up just a little.

As promised, Liam said nothing as Zayn twisted and pulled. His eyes closed as he tightened his grip. Zayn could feel his release building but knew that soon he would be pulling his hand off in frustration as he could climb no further toward climax. He groaned slightly as he circled his tip again. His head rolled along the back of the couch as he stroked himself rapidly. He opened his eyes and looked at Liam softly. It hit him suddenly, out of nowhere. He spasmed against his palm as his come soaked his thigh. He panted loudly as he stopped jerking. It had been so long that he had almost forgotten it could feel so good. He slouched against the sofa, trying to catch his breath as Liam rose and disappeared past the door across the room. When he returned Zayn said nothing as Liam cleaned him up with a soft towel. He moaned softly, content, as the fabric brushed against his spent cock.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn searched his brain for a reason, nothing came to mind. The silence that followed the question was filled with the faint scratching of Liam's pen against the page. He tried not to focus on the sound, but it filled his ears until he had no hope of accessing his thoughts. Why did Liam have to ask him that? "I don't know," he finally said, "I guess it helps that you don't really have any expectations of me. I never feel like you'd be disappointed if I wasn't able to."

Liam looked up from his notes. "Do you feel that your girlfriend does?"

"I can tell she's disappointed when I don't come." Zayn opened his mouth to say more, but the words wouldn't come.

Liam looked back at the pad in his lap. "Did you ask her not to speak to you when you're masturbating?" He did not need to wait for Zayn to respond to know the answer. They had been discussing Zayn's inability to open up to her the last time; it appeared he had actually done it. "What did she say?"

Zayn weighed his thoughts. "She said that I should want to let her help me in that way, and that if I felt her not enough, I shouldn't touch myself at all."

"Have you told her about our sessions?" Liam asked.

Zayn shifted uncomfortably on the couch. He had been sitting across from Liam for a month now, and every session ended the same way, with Zayn coating himself as he finally found the relief so long lacking. He had been able to repeat the results at home a few times, but only when he was completely alone. "I'm not sure she'd understand."

Liam scribbled a note and looked up at Zayn once more. "I wonder if it might be time to see if you can get off with someone else touching you. Have the two of you tried since you first came here?"

Zayn bit his lip. He did not want to repeat the things she had said when he suggested it. Liam did not seem to need him to reply to know the answer. Zayn felt so helpless as he squirmed under Liam's gaze. He couldn't find the words to tell him the truth, that she had moved out over a week ago.

"Have you ever been with a man?" Liam asked suddenly. The question shocked Zayn out of his funk. He shook his head. That appeared to be answer that Liam had expected. He placed his notepad on the table beside him and sighed deeply. "I think," he said carefully, "that we have reached that point we discussed, where I can no longer help you." He paused for a moment. "Have you given any more thought to the women I suggested to you the last couple of times?"

Zayn shook his head. "I'm not sure that I want to start over with anyone else."

Liam glanced toward his notes for a second and sighed again. His tone was light and professional when he turned back to Zayn. "We know that you are able to bring yourself to orgasm every time you have attempted to do so in this office, and most of the times you have tired while at home alone. At this point, it does little to keep repeating the same pattern over and over. Don't get me wrong, keep on masturbating as much as you want at home, but as far as making progress to fix the overall problem, it is time to up the stakes if you will."

"Because you're still not sure what is wrong with me?"

Liam visibly recoiled at Zayn's tone. "I have a theory."

"And yet you propose that I go to see someone new just as we're making progress?" It sounded less like a question the way Zayn said it. "Do you really believe one of this women could help me more than you could at this point?"

"No." The word was out of Liam's mouth before he even was aware that be could utter it. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, seeming to regain his thoughts. "What do you think about about when you masturbate?"

Zayn stiffened against the couch. "You ask me that every time. You already know the answer."

Liam's tone was hard, "I always ask because you never answer."

"I told you, I don't think of anything."

"Everybody thinks of something." He took a deep breath. It was obvious that Liam was used to being in control. "You said that your girlfriend would talk to you. What would she talk about?"

Zayn was clearly caught off guard by the sudden change but rebounded quickly. "She would talk about the things she want d to do to me." Liam waved at hand to indicate he wanted Zayn to elaborate. "She would talk about us having sex. There was never anything to it, nothing special."

"Did you like the things you did together? The things she whispered to you when you touched yourself?" Zayn shrugged. "Now when you try to get off, do you think about her?" Zayn was silent. "Then what do you imagine?"

Zayn's answer was barely a whisper. "That you're watching me."

Liam exhaled loudly. He glanced over at his notes again before turning back to Zayn. "Come here," he said softly.

Zayn looked up from his hands in shock but rose from the couch to walk over to where Liam sat. He stopped right in front of him.

Liam's eyes looked straight ahead at Zayn's stomach as he reached out and grabbed his patient's hips. "I want to touch you," he said. His eyes flicked up to Zayn's face. "Just to see if you can still get off if it's another person doing the work." The question of whether or not this was okay hung unspoken in the air. When Zayn nodded slightly Liam pulled him onto his lap.

A small gasp escaped Zayn's lips, but Liam ignored it in favor of making quick work of his pants. Zayn watched as Liam reached into the drawer of the table next to the chair and pulled out the small bottle of lube he kept there.

Zayn moaned softly as Liam's slick palm made contact with him. It had been months since anyone had touched him like this. His hips jerked as Liam twisted his wrist sharply. He hadn't felt anything like that in a long time. Already he felt the pressure in his stomach building and ground his hips in time with Liam's strokes. His ass shifted across the other man's lap as he was pulled closer and closer to release. A faint grown escaped from the man below him, clearly let out by mistake. Zayn repeated the motion of his hips, trying to hear it again. His eyes snapped open as he felt it. His mind finally understanding. He exhaled softly. Liam sped up the motion of his hand as he circled the head. The quick motion was becoming too much as Zayn pressed his ass down into the hard line of Liam's cock. He rubbed against it slowly as he lost control. His mind raced. He'd never had another man touch him like this, let alone rub against their obvious excitement. He gasped softly as he jerked in Liam's palm.

Zayn was panting softly as Liam pulled his pants back on. He could still feel Liam's hard cock beneath him as he regained his composure. "I think we should pick up next time," Liam said after a moment.

"Right," Zayn said, nodding. He got up from Liam's lap and smiled softly. He wasn't really sure what he should say. "I guess, I'll see you next week," was the only thing that he could think of.

As Zayn pulled the door shut behind him, he could have sworn that he'd heard a soft moan on the other side. He leaned against the door in the hopes of hearing something else, imagining that Liam was thinking about touching him as he stoked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on the fence when I first finished this, and I decided to come back in and add more to the last chapter. Hopefully those of you who read it still like it. Sorry for the last minute changes, just trying to make it the best story it could be. I feel like I have finally found an ending though. Here's hoping you all feel the same. I welcome all comments, both good and bad. It all makes me a better writer. I am working in a new story. I'll let you all know when it's finished.

Zayn had never really thought about it before. As far back as he could remember it had always been there just beneath the surface. He thought back on the smallest details from his past that felt so glaringly obvious now. How had he of all people missed it? He wondered about that now as he sat across from Liam.

The two men had not been speaking. Zayn was unsure if it had anything to do with their most recent session, but he certainly felt the awkwardness in the air. It was like running into someone you used to have sex with and finding that neither of you knew what to say. He cleared his throat as he felt an urge to confess his deepest thoughts. He felt an urge to do a lot of things he never would have predicted. Zayn searched his brain for a way to lift the tension some. "I'm not really sure where to begin."

Liam weighed his words carefully. "Has there been any change in your situation since the last time?" The question hung heavy in the air between them. Both men remembered their last meeting vividly: Zayn rubbing across Liam's hard cock so well that Liam lost control and came in his pants as he fisted his patient to completion. Neither man mentioned it just then.

In fact, there had been a change since then, but Zayn wasn't sure he wanted to mention it. He knew that he was supposed to be admitting to that kind of stuff, it was why he had starting coming here in the first place, but how was he supposed to admit that he had liked it, gotten off on the feel of another man's member throbbing beneath him? How did he say that he had thought of doing nothing else as he pulled himself off over and over again? How did he tell Liam that he had then thought to do something that he never thought to do to himself before and came harder than ever with Liam's name on his lips? There was just no way he could say any of it.

Liam chose to change tracts. He smiled softly, almost shyly, and tried to push the inappropriate thoughts from his mind. "What about performance wise? Have you had any more episodes where you were unable to orgasm?"

Zayn shook his head. And it was the truth. Since the very first time Liam first wrapped his hand around him, Zayn had not once failed to experience climax. "I haven't tried to have sex though," he admitted softly. At least he was revealing something.

Liam made a note of it on his little notepad. "Is your girlfriend coming around again?"

Zayn shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think she's going to come back this time." It had been hard for him admit to Liam that she had finally left him, but now that the words were out, he was glad that she was gone.

"Does that bother you?" Liam asked. Zayn shook his head. A silence hung heavy between them. Liam took a deep breath. "Alright then. So far the results seem promising. We still need to get to the root of the problem, of course, but I feel like we are getting somewhere. Why don't you tell me a little about what you have been doing to achieve climax when you aren't here?"

The question sounded simple, but Zayn had no clue how to answer it. That was getting into dangerous territory. He opened his mouth to give his usual blow off answer. The words tumbled from his mouth before he could actually think of them. "I started to finger myself." He froze in horror as the words reached his ears.

Liam raised an eyebrow. "What gave you the idea to try something like that? You had never done so before now?"

Zayn gave a little half-shrug. He had become very interested in his hands. He could feel Liam's gaze upon him, but didn't look up as he spoke. "When we... when you would touch me..." he trailed off. "I realized, I guess, that I like it." He tried to collect his thoughts as he looked up shyly. "I could feel you." He took in Liam's small nod in response. "I don't mean to embarrass you or whatever..." he trailed off lamely again.

Liam hummed a little to himself. "I have never attempted to keep it a secret that I like men. I'm sure that the last time we met-" Zayn cut him off with a small shake of his head.

"I wasn't," he tried to say. "I guess, I like that, you... beneath me. I got turned on by it, I think." He looked down at his hands again. "I would be sitting here waiting for it, sitting there and getting to rub against you, so at home when my fist wasn't enough, I would roll my hips down across something, anything that felt good. It felt amazing, imagining that it was you. One night I accidently rubbed between my cheeks... edge of the mattress." He couldn't repress the shutter that rocked through him at the memory. "So I ran my hand across my hole," he began again as if Liam had seen the images in his head, "and it felt better than almost anything. I couldn't help but wonder if it could feel better and slid my finger inside."

Liam adjusted the legal pad in his lap as if he was merely getting ready to take notes. His voice came out even when he spoke, "And that helped you get off?"

Zayn nodded. His eyes burned as he looked at the other man. "Once I didn't even have to fist my cock it felt so good."

Liam scribbled quickly, not trusting himself to speak for the moment. He stared down at his notes and willed his voice to stay even. "What do you think that means, that you like to touch yourself like that? Imagine rubbing against another?" The last bit was barely audible.

The truth was that Zayn had thought about it a lot. He had wondered at liking to be touched between his cheeks, but it always felt so good that he did it over and over again. He bit his lip as he began to speak. "I remember being about twelve. I was in the locker room after gym. We had just run a mile or something, so the teacher told us to hit the showers. It was the first time I ever got hard. I stood there looking at all the boys in my class and couldn't help it. After I told my dad what had happened, he said that it was normal, that it happened to everybody, and that it would, at first, happen all the time, no matter the circumstances, that one day it would only really happen when it was supposed to. But it happened a lot after gym. Even when I was a little older, and I had more control, sometimes I would feel it start. I stopped playing football because of it. I never really thought about it before now, but I used to never want to shower with the others. I think that's why."

"Did you like playing football?"

Zayn thought that it was a strange question to ask given everything he had said but answered anyway. "Yes. I was never any good really, but I used to love it."

"But you quit playing?"

Zayn nodded. "I used to think about it sometimes, when I was alone in my room. I could close my eyes and see it perfectly, water dripping down from..." He shook himself to clear his thoughts. "Then everyone started pairing off, with girls."

"How old were you by that point?" Liam asked, pen at the ready.

"Fourteen, fifteen. I'm not sure. Everybody was moving on, and I was watching a little too closely to things that weren't normal for a teenaged boy to notice. There is only so much that can be passed off as just the overworkings of a newly operational hormonal system. I just sort of went through the motions, I guess, until I knew the game well enough to play. And removed the only real obstacle I had."

"Naked, sweaty, teenage boys?" Liam prompted.

Zayn nodded violently. "And I never thought of it again."

Liam was silent. There was the issue. He struggled for the words he needed to say. "You said that the first time you got hard, probably also the first time you had ever seen anyone other than yourself naked, that your father warned you that you would often have moments where it would happen when there was no cause at all. Which is true. What most people don't realize is that this stage of hyper sexuality lasts much longer than believed. During the first decade or so after puberty begins, young men are more likely to push the boundaries of their range, shall we say." Zayn shot Liam a confused look. "It said in your file that you're 25. Most people by that point in their lives are coming into their own sexually, having figured out for the most part what does it for them and what doesn't. Everybody has things that either do it for them or don't. Everyone. When we're younger that line is a little more blurry. It's not until our hormones start to even out a bit more that we begin to have a more clear picture of how things are. You, for example, found that with a little work it was relatively easy to date girls. You then subconsciously used those same skills to eventually have sex with women. You had so many hormones raging around in there that your body was able to function how you needed it to, but as you got older, and things evened out, it got harder. This has been a problem for a while, longer than you knew, and it has just now begun to be symptomatic. By this point, it has become nearly impossible for you to pretend to be attracted to women, and you had pretty much completely blocked off everything that truly turned you on. You had no fantasies to fall back on."

"But the first time I came here, I was able to get off." Zayn sounded like he was grasping at straws.

"You did," Liam conceded. "Do you remember how? Right before, you looked at me. I think it was just a spark in the moment. It had been so long that you didn't need much of a push. Plus, you admitted to getting off while thinking about rutting on my cock."

Zayn nodded shallowly as Liam got up and walked over to sit next to him on the couch. "What are you thinking?" Zayn whispered to the man beside him.

"That I want to see your cock." He said it so simply.

Zayn didn't think to refuse. He reached down and unzipped his pants. He pushed them down his thighs, revealing that he was already leaking. Liam reached over and stroked him gently. Zayn couldn't help but dissolve into his touch. It felt like it was the first time they had ever done this. "Will you..." the words died in his throat. He reached over and ran a hand along the bulge in Liam's pants.All he got in response was a groan. He ran his hand up and down Liam's obvious arousal, feeling it twitch against his palm. He had thought about this, a lot. If only he could open his lips to speak the words he would be able to tell Liam about how many times he had gripped himself tight and imagined that it was another's cock he was holding. He needed more.

Liam circled his palm around the head if Zayn's dick, collecting the precome that was leaking out of the slit. The slide down to the base went smoother as he sped up his ministrations. Zayn leaned back against the sofa with a contented sigh, his palm still rubbing Liam softly through his slacks. It was all very slow, neither man attempting to move onto the next level. It was nothing like those times that Zayn had sat on Liam's lap and found himself pulled rapidly towards his release. It was like this time Liam was taking his time with him, trying to drag it out. Zayn wasn't sure he wanted to drag it out though. He had spent many months struggling to feel the kind of ecstasy that Liam had shown him could be possible, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to go back to the slow builds to nothing. But the words be needed to say wouldn't come out.

Instead he tried to make quick work of Liam's pants, only to find that he was slowed considerably by attempting to unhook them one handed while only halfway paying attention. It took him what felt like minutes to finally get a hand around the other man's throbbing member. Even just wrapping his hand around the shaft told him that Liam was a lot bigger than he had imagined while rutting against it. He shot Liam a shy look. "Do you want...are we going to..." Zayn couldn't get the words to come out.

Liam used his free hand to pull Zayn a little closer and captured his lips in a kiss. Zayn leaned into it, letting his thoughts slips away. He moved his hand slowly along Liam's length, trying not to get overwhelmed at the thought of having it inside of him. But it was hard to push the thoughts from his mind. He pulled back suddenly. "Will it hurt?"

Liam looked at him softly, his palm running along Zayn's cheek. "No," he said, "it won't hurt."

Before Zayn could answer he was being pulled into Liam's lap. His hand was trapped between their bodies, but he couldn't find the words to complain. He pressed up against his lover's chest as Liam began trying to push his last start down. Zayn was panting loudly, his mind and body on fire.

Liam's fingers were cold as they probed between his cheeks. Zayn was losing track of things, he felt, too far gone to notice the details. He couldn't remember Liam grabbing the lube, but his finger was wet as it slipped past his tight muscles. He gasped sharply as he struggled to relax enough for Liam to press into him further. He closed his eyes and eased down some, Liam's finger slipping inside him. The pain was already starting to fade. He tried to relax into it.

A soft moan escaped Zayn's lips, his hips bucking down to taking Liam in even more. A second finger slipped inside of him. He could feel the stretch as he panted against Liam's neck. "Just relax." Liam's voice was soft as he whispered.

Zayn nodded his head slowly, too far gone for words. Liam's fingers was deep inside him, probing. His moan was louder than he would have thought possible as Liam pressed against his prostate. He knew he couldn't take much more of that. He tried to tell Liam that he was ready, but the words still wouldn't come out. He could already feel the pressure building; he had to admit that Liam was a lot better at this than he was. "Close," he finally managed to moan.

Liam hummed against him as he drove his fingers deeper. He was driving Zayn rapidly to the edge, trying to push him over. His fingers drove into his spot over and over, twisting around to hit it from different angles. Zayn moaned loudly, trying to resist the urge to fist his cock. He knew that one touch was going to make him spill over. But it was too late, he could feel it. Before he had a chance to warn Liam was was happening, he was coming all over himself. He panted loudly as he felt the fingers slip out of him.

Liam rubbed his clean hand along Zayn's jaw as the other man put himself back together. "So tight around me," he teased softly. "Next time I might have to see just how tight you'll be around my cock."

Zayn sighed heavily against Liam's chest. Oh, they had a lot of work left to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys liked it. I want to thank you all for reading this, especially those that encouraged me to continue on. When I wrote the first part I was unsure if there was anything to it. I'm glad that I had a chance to sit down and write a little more. I welcome all comments and suggestions any of you may have. Until next time, it was nice writing for you.


End file.
